The present disclosure relates generally to generating evaluation statements, such as formulas within a table of an application, such as a spreadsheet application.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Spreadsheet applications, as well as other types of applications, may use rows and columns of cells (such as arrays or tables of such cells) in which a user enters or manipulates data for calculation or presentation. Tables of cells used in such applications may range from a limited number of cells in simple or straightforward implementations to much larger arrays of cells in more complex scenarios. The tables may be used to relay and organize data to a user for various scenarios. Often an application may allow a user to define an evaluation statement (e.g., a formula) within a cell that references other cells within a spreadsheet or table. For example, a formula entered into a cell of a table may reference other cells of that table or of other tables for values that are used, evaluated, or manipulated by the formula in question. These expression statements oftentimes include function calls that use modal attributes, which are attributes specifically indicating one of an enumerated set of modes for the function. Typically, these modal attributes must precisely match one of a set of enumerated values programmed for use by the function. Unfortunately, however, evaluation statement designers (e.g., users of a spreadsheet application) may attempt to supply values that do not precisely match (e.g., only partially match) one of these enumerated values. This may result in expression statement output errors, causing frustration of the evaluation statement designers.